User talk:Just an Internet Friend
__TOC__ Hey.youcp (talk) 12:27, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Thanks. I LOVE DISNEY CHANNEL :D 15:20, May 16, 2014 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:11, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by Ballono (For becoming The Funniest User) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. - [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:13, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:25, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:03, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:05, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:56, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Friend If your my friend please right my name here http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Redidy_Penguin#Friends Thanks. Choose Your Team!! -Redidy cheese and pakes in iceberg yeh hi im gonna maek a mazcot custom of u itemz pls Cadence176761 (talk) 14:15, August 9, 2014 (UTC)cadence176761 Swearing Hello TheRainbowDash, I've been informed that you swore on Cadence's blog, MLP party. Therefore, your comment was removed from the page. I'd like to remind you that swearing is strictly against the rules. Please make sure to read the wiki's policy before performing any sort of editing/leaving messages. Note that any further violation of the rules will result a block. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:54, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Mane 6 So I heard you are a brony. Wanna be in my mane 6? :3 Also, can I see your OC? -Frost Flake Re:Re:Mane 6 Whoa, nice OC! And a pegasus is exactly what I was looking for! So, wanna be the element of loyalty in my mane six? Magic: Me Honesty: Bat Hit Laughter: Flying Cap P.S: Can I have a pic of your cutie mark? -Frost Flake Hello! Hey there RainbowDash! Thanks for the welcome! I'll try my best, but for some reason I can't make blog posts and edit some things, (I can send messages however). Do you know why I cannot do that? Nice to meet you too by the way! :) Pastah! (talk) 13:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Pastah! Dubstep Robot Puffle here you go . Peter879 (talk) 08:59, October 23, 2014 (UTC)